


Dapper Day

by sinshine



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshine/pseuds/sinshine
Summary: "Trash," Hide explained and helpfully indicated the boxes by raising them a bit, never looking away from Kaneki. "Uh, you?""Um," Kaneki articulated. "Sneaking out."Prompt: Hide meets Sasako.





	Dapper Day

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr prompt from a few months ago. :]

"Fuck," Kaneki swore when his left shoe slipped off and fell to the ground a few meters below. He let go of the fire escape and dropped gracefully onto the concrete, brushing off his skirt as he straightened. Then he hopped on one foot- so that he wouldn't tear his stocking- over to the offending shoe and carefully toed it back on. He wasn't used to wearing flats and maybe this was a sign that he should have gotten the penny loafers instead, but the flats had been cheap.

Kaneki patted his hair to make sure that the wig was still on straight and tugged on the strap of his purse. Reassured that everything was in place, he exhaled a slow breath to calm himself and turned to exit the alleyway... and made eye contact with Hide.

"Ah," Hide said. He was carrying an armful of cardboard boxes and stood a few feet from the dumpster.

Kaneki opened his mouth to say something witty or to excuse himself, but all that came out was a faint, strangled sound. He snapped his jaw shut.

"Trash," Hide explained and helpfully indicated the boxes by raising them a bit, never looking away from Kaneki. "Uh, you?"

"Um," Kaneki articulated. "Sneaking out."

"Oh."

"Y-yeah."

"Uh," Hide said again. He shook his head slightly and resumed moving towards the dumpster. He propped the boxes up on the side and then approached Kaneki, seeming more like himself.

"Hirako hounding you about going out alone?"

"Not just him. But I get tired of having an entourage go everywhere with me," Kaneki admitted with a shrug. "I won't be out long. I just wanted to go to the bookstore a bit. I thought if I didn't look like myself... Well, I guess you recognized me, though." He laughed awkwardly and looked down at his hand, twisting the purse strap in his fingers.

"Sure, but I'd know you anywhere."

Kaneki glanced back up at him and was surprised to find Hide looking nervous.

"So, I... uh." Hide sighed and covered Kaneki's hand with his own, gently untangling his fingers from the strap. "I know you literally just said that you wanna go alone-"

"Yes," Kaneki said quickly, then hurried to correct himself when Hide started to pull away. He grabbed his hand. "I-I mean, yes, you can come! Oh, you didn't say that. I mean, I want you to coffee, do you want to? Come with me?"

"Coffee?" Hide grinned.

"Yes." Kaneki nodded and tried to ignore how hot his face felt. "Coffee. And books."

“Classic Kaneki.”

Hide's smile was different now, but this had less to do with the thin scar on his upper lip and more to do with what Kaneki was noticing about him. He had a certain smile that Kaneki only saw when the two of them were alone like this; something soft and warm, curling gently at the corners of his mouth and lighting up his eyes.

"Should I change?" Hide tugged at the collar of his button up. "I feel a little under _dressed_."

"No, you look good." Kaneki realized a moment too late that Hide was just making a pun. And that he was still holding Hide's hand with both of his own. He was unsure whether or not to let go.

"...Thanks. You look nice, too."

They stared at each other until Hide cleared his throat.

"So, ready to go?"

"Right! Yes."

Kaneki released Hide's hand and then walked past him, leading the way out onto the street. Hide caught up to him in a few quick strides and then they fell into step on the sidewalk.

“What is it?” Kaneki asked when he noticed Hide still eyeing him curiously.

“Dude,” Hide sighed, “Your legs look way better than mine in tights.”

“Oh.” Kaneki smiled, relieved. Then: “Wait, what?”

 


End file.
